Les Rencontres Parents-Professeurs
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: "Je... Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Miss Grant ?" Et c'est par cette simple question innocente que Kara se retrouva obligée de remplacer le père de Carter aux Rencontres Parents-Professeurs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour pour un autre OS dans la série Supergirl.**_

 _ **C'est du SuperCat, alors si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin !**_

 _ **Au départ il devait être extrêmement court, genre 2/3 pages et au final il en fait 6, donc j'espère que ce que j'ai écris vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

\- Keyra dans mon bureau ! Maintenant ! _**Exigea Cat Grant, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes se trouvant à l'étage.**_

 _ **Croyant sa dernière heure venue, cette dernière s'empressa de rejoindre le bureau de sa patronne, recevant sur son passage des "bonnes chances" d'à peu prêt tout le monde, tandis qu'elle essayait de se souvenir ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour se faire appeler avec autant de verve par la grande Cat Grant, le latte de ce matin était chaud, elle lui avait rapporté la bonne salade et le bon cheeseburger sur le dessus, les rapports qu'elle lui avait demandé le jour d'avant étaient sur son bureau...**_

\- Je... Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Miss Grant ? _**Bredouilla la jeune femme, une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans le bureau, remettant nerveusement sa paire de lunette en place sur son nez.**_

\- En faites oui, mon crétin d'ex mari a oublié qu'il y avait la rencontre parents-professeur ce soir, réunion à laquelle il devait accompagner Carter.

\- Oh... Vous voulez que j'annule votre rendez-vous de ce soir avec M. Ryan ?

\- Non, je veux que vous remplaciez cet idiot qui sert de père à mon fils en allant à la rencontre à sa place, je vous rejoindrai bien entendu dès que j'en aurais fini avec M. Ryan, je ne peux malheureusement pas annuler ce rendez-vous, il repart demain matin pour Los Angeles, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le maintenir. Est-ce que vous vous pensez capable de faire cela pour moi Keyra ? _**Demanda Cat, se plaçant face à elle afin de la regarder de ses grands yeux marron auxquels Kara ne pouvait jamais rien refuser.**_

\- O... Oui, je peux faire ça, _**s'entendit-elle répondre, légèrement hypnotisée par le regard de sa patronne,**_ dîtes moi simplement à quelle heure je dois y être.

\- 17h30, vous vous rappelez où se trouve l'école ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, _**acquiesça la brunette.**_

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer, chop chop !

 _ **Faisant demi-tour, Kara s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, quand la voix de sa patronne la fit se retourner.**_

\- Oh et Keyra, je veux un rapport de ce que diront les Professeurs de Carter demain sur mon bureau.

\- Bien Miss Grant _ **, sourit doucement la jeune femme, sortant ensuite du bureau, se demandant dans quoi elle avait bien pu aller se fourrer encore, foutu regards auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister, soupira-t-elle en regagnant son bureau...**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

\- Salut Kara ! _**Lança avec enthousiasme Carter en l'a voyant arriver.**_

\- Salut Carter, alors prêt ?

\- Pas vraiment, je sais déjà plus ou moins ce qu'ils vont dire de moi...

\- Hey, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, je sais que tu es un garçon très intelligent et surtout extrêmement brave, tu n'as pas hésité à aider Supergirl quand elle avait besoin de toi, ça compte.

\- Merci Kara, _**lui répondit le brun,**_ tu es vraiment géniale !

\- Je fais de mon mieux, _**rétorqua la jeune femme, passant une main dans son dos afin de le conduire dans son école...**_

\- Comment se passait tes rencontres parents-professeurs à toi ? _**Demanda le jeune garçon, une fois qu'ils furent assit sur les chaises prévue à cet effet juste en dehors de la salle d'anglais.**_

\- Pas très bien, j'avais tendance à être un peu distraite en cours, j'aimais dessiner plutôt qu'écouter, je n'étais pas vraiment douée, mais j'adorais ça. Alors à chaque fois je pouvais être sûr que ma mère adoptive en entendait parler.

\- Tu as une mère adoptive ?

\- Oui, mes parents sont morts tout les deux dans un incendie quand j'avais 13 ans, j'étais chez une amie se soir là, alors j'ai eu la chance d'en réchapper.

\- Je suis désolé Kara.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Carter, et puis sans ça je ne serais pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas une sœur aussi géniale qu'Alex, je ne travaillerais sûrement pas pour ta Maman et tu aurais donc eu quelqu'un d'autre ici à ma place.

\- Maman m'aurait certainement envoyé l'un de ses autres larbin, mais je préfère que se soit toi, tu es bien mieux que les autres.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Je t'en prie, _**sourit le brun, avec ce même petit sourire en coin qu'utilisait toujours Cat, il n'y avait pas à dire, il était clairement le digne fils de sa mère...**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Les deux bruns venaient de sortir du rendez-vous avec le Professeur de Mathématique, le 3ème rendez-vous de prévu après celui avec sa Professeure d'Anglais et celui avec son Professeur de Physique.**_

 _ **Globalement jusqu'ici tout était plutôt bien allé, Carter avait décidé de la présenter comme sa tante Kara et personne n'avait posé plus de question.**_

\- Bien et maintenant qui sommes-nous censé aller voir ?

\- Mon Prof' de Musique, mais je te préviens, il ne m'aime pas des masses, je ne suis pas douée avec le solfège.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans le solfège ?

\- Je ne comprends pas à quoi ça va me servir ensuite en faites, les Maths, la Physique ou encore l'Anglais, je comprends parfaitement, c'est concret, mais la musique, à quoi ça va me servir ?

\- Je pensais comme toi au collège, puis j'ai découvert que je savais plutôt bien chanter et j'ai rejoint un Glee Club au lycée, c'est là que j'ai découvert que ce que j'avais pu apprendre en Musique pouvait servir. En plus je vais te dire un secret, ça reste entre nous, mais la musique c'est un excellent moyen de faire craquer les filles. Une bonne petite balade romantique accompagné à la guitare ça fait toujours son petit effet, bien sûr tout cela reste entre nous.

\- Bien entendu, _**acquiesça Carter avec vigueur, tandis que Kara se figeait en entendant une voix légèrement moqueuse derrière elle.**_

\- Alors comme ça on essaye de pervertir mon fils Keyra.

\- M... Miss Grant, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, je...

\- Kara est trop cool Maman, elle a dit à mon Professeur d'Anglais qu'elle allait voir avec sa sœur Alex pour faire venir Supergirl en cours, pour qu'on puisse le poser plein de question, tu imagines !? Je vais pouvoir la revoir en vrai !

\- Vraiment Keyra ?

\- Hum... Oui, tout pour faire plaisir à Carter.

\- Elle peut rester avec nous pour les autres rendez-vous ? C'est tellement bien avec elle !

\- Je suis sûr que Keyra à d'autres choses à faire...

\- Hum et bien...

\- S'il te plait Maman, déjà que je n'aime pas ses rendez-vous Parents-Professeurs, mais si en plus tu fais partir Kara ça va encore être plus nul !

\- Très bien..., _**abdiqua Cat, sachant que son fils ne l'a lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne dirait pas oui, après tout il était son fils, il avait de qui tenir,**_ cela ne vous dérange pas Keyra ?

\- Non, du tout, comme je l'ai déjà dit, tout pour faire plaisir à Carter.

\- Super ! _**S'exclama avec enthousiasme le brun,**_ donc tu sais jouer de la guitare ? Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Hum... Et bien je suppose que je pourrais t'apprendre deux-trois accords si ta Maman est d'accord.

\- Elle le sera ! N'est-ce pas Maman ?

 _ **Vaincu par l'enthousiasme de son fils, Cat ne pu qu'acquiescer, touchée de voir que même si elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la maltraiter, Kara était toujours d'accord pour faire plaisir à son petit garçon, qui semblait plus enclin à s'ouvrir quand son assistante était dans le coin.**_

 _ **Arrivés devant la Salle de Musique, Carter entra le premier, saluant son Professeur, retrouvant un peu son sérieux.**_

\- Miss Grant, je vois que vous êtes venue accompagnée.

\- Je suis Kara, Kara Danvers, _**se présenta la jeune femme, ne sachant pas si ils allaient continuer la comédie de "je suis la tante de Carter".**_

\- Enchantée Miss Danvers, si vous voulez bien prendre place... Alors, pour ce qui est de Carter, j'ai bien peur que la Musique ne soit toujours pas son fort, je me demande même pourquoi il tient toujours à venir en cours...

\- Carter va s'améliorer, _**ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Kara, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.**_

\- Kara va m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare ! _**Lança-t-il fièrement, avec enthousiasme.**_

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que quelqu'un à enfin réussie à t'intéresser à ma matière, votre petite amie à tout mon respect Miss Grant.

 _ **"Pe... Petite amie ?"**_

 _ **Le cerveau de Kara venait tout bonnement de disjoncter, ce qui l'empêchait de répondre quoi que se soit.**_

 _ **"Ok... Pourquoi Miss Grant ne dit rien ? Elle devrait dire quelque chose"**_

 _ **Au lieu de ça, Cat avait tout simplement sourit et avait posé une question au Professeur, sans se soucier de son assistante qui était en train de devenir rouge tomate.**_

\- Bien, alors je pense que tout est en ordre, tout va bien Miss Danvers ? _**S'enquit le Professeur en la voyant aussi rouge.**_

\- Oui... Oui tout va bien, j'ai juste eu une brusque bouffée de chaleur, ça va passer.

\- Une bouffée de chaleur, comme c'est pratique, _**souffla Cat en passant à côté d'elle, lui faisant baisser le regard, tripotant nerveusement sa branche de lunette,**_ allons-y Carter, Keyra...

 _ **Saisissant la main de son assistante, liant leur doigts ensemble, la jeune femme dû retenir un hoquet de surprise, tandis que Carter à ses côtés semblait être ravis de la situation.**_

\- Quel est le prochain Professeur que nous devons voir ?

\- C'est ma Professeur d'Art, Miss Cooper, vous allez voir, elle m'aime bien !

\- Avec tout ce que tu dessines ça serait étonnant si c'était le contraire _ **, répondit avec amusement Cat, tenant toujours par la main son assistante, qui ne savait plus ou ce mettre, pourquoi avait-elle accepté de rester au juste ?**_

 _ **"Pour Carter" lui souffla une voix dans sa tête, bien sûr elle ferait tout pour voir sourire ce gamin, il avait bien trop le même regard et le même sourire pétillant de malice que sa mère.**_

 _ **Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait le béguin pour sa patronne au juste ?**_

\- Bonsoir Miss Cooper ! _**Salua-t-il joyeusement sa Professeure, une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peut prêt l'âge de Kara, avant d'entrer dans la salle avec entrain.**_

\- Voilà mon élève préféré ! Salut Carter, Bonsoir Miss Grant et...

\- Miss Kara Danvers, _**répondit Cat, la tirant dans la pièce, excusez son silence j'ai bien peur que nous ayons perdu sa conscience dans la salle de Monsieur Frost.**_

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta Maman avait une petite amie Carter.

\- Parce que je ne le savais pas non plus, _**rétorqua celui-ci en haussant les épaules**_ , mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'adore Kara, elle est super cool, vous pensez que je pourrais reprendre mon projet pour l'y rajouter ?

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais tu devras me le rendre Lundi, je ne peux pas t'avantager par rapport aux autres.

\- Je sais, mais le Week-End suffira amplement !

\- Dans ce cas laisse-moi aller le chercher, ensuite nous discuterons de ton cas Monsieur Carter ! _**Avait lancé la Professeure, quittant la pièce...**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Les rencontres avec les Professeurs c'étaient succédées et bien qu'ayant réussit à se reprendre assez pour répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait, Kara était toujours à moitié dans la lune.**_

 _ **Se demandant tout ce que cela représentait pour sa patronne, après tout elle ne lui avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt et là...**_

\- Parlez ! _**Lança alors Cat, profitant du faites que Carter avait été aux toilettes et qu'elles étaient en dehors du bâtiment, loin de tout être vivant.**_

\- À quoi vous jouez ? _**Fini par laisser échapper Kara.**_

\- A quoi je joue ?

\- Oui ! À me prendre la main, à laisser Carter penser que nous sommes ensemble... A quoi vous jouez ?

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous sembler Kara, je ne joue pas.

\- Ah oui ? Et vous appelez ça comment vous ?

\- J'appelle ça "tenter ma chance", _**répondit Catherine, la fixant dans les yeux, attendant de voir sa réaction.**_

 _ **Elle jouait gros à cet instant, elle essayait de paraitre confiante, mais intérieurement elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.**_

 _ **Kara était son assistante, elle avait quasiment la moitié de son âge, c'était absurde.**_

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse... N'est-ce pas ?... Non pas que je ne sois pas intéressée, cela serait vous mentir de vous dire le contraire, mais vous pouvez avoir tellement mieux que moi et...

\- Kara...

\- ... honnêtement je ne suis pas si jolie, je porte des vêtements que vous passez vos journées à dénigrer, je ne suis même pas un minimum importante, vous ne semblez même pas vous souvenir de mon prénom la plupart du temps, je...

\- Kara...

\- ... suis une simple assistante et je...

\- KARA ! _**S'exclama Cat en haussant le ton, l'empêchant de continuer, tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses épaules.**_

\- Désolée... Quand je suis stressée j'ai tendance à parler beaucoup et...

\- Kara, _**reprit-elle l'empêchant de recommencer un nouveau monologue**_ , si je passe la plupart de mon temps à vous faire vous sentir comme la personne la moins importante au monde, si je passe mon temps à critiquer vos vêtements c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que vous me plaisez et cela m'ennuie grandement ! Maintenant ne vous attendez jamais à ce que je vous répète ça, ou en tout cas pas consciemment, parce que ça n'arrivera pas ! Compris ?

\- Compris Miss Gran...

\- Cat, Keyra, vous pouvez m'appeler Cat.

\- Seulement si vous acceptez d'arrêter de m'appeler Keyra et que vous m'appelez Kara.

\- Je suppose que nous avons un deal, Kara Danvers, _**sourit avec amusement la dirigeante de la CatCo, tendant sa main à son assistante.**_

\- Nous avons un deal, Cat Grant, _**acquiesça Kara, serrant la main de sa patronne, un léger sourire aux lèvres.**_

 _ **Entendant des bruits de pas, Kara se retourna juste à temps pour voir Carter se diriger en courant dans leur direction et le réceptionner.**_

\- Maman dis-moi que Kara vient manger à la maison !

\- Un autre jour Carter peut-être...

\- Oh..., _**souffla-t-il déçu.**_

\- Hey ! On va se revoir Mini Grant, rappelle toi que je t'ai promis des cours de guitare.

\- Alors tu ne disais pas ça juste comme ça ?

\- Nop, s'il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir sur moi Carter, c'est que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

\- Alors dans ce cas on se revoit bientôt ?

\- On se revoit bientôt.

 _ **Serrant une nouvelle fois la jeune femme dans ses bras, Carter fini par s'en séparer.**_

\- Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture Maman, _**lança alors le petit brun, les laissant seules.**_

\- Merci pour tout Kara.

\- C'était un plaisir, Carter est vraiment adorable, j'adore passer du temps avec lui et je ne dis absolument pas ça pour gagner des points auprès de vous, c'est la vérité.

\- Je sais Kara et je vous en remercie vraiment, cela lui fait du bien de voir qu'il peut compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

 _ **S'approchant de Kara, Cat posa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, laissant un frisson les traverser.**_

\- A demain, avoir des relations plus que professionnelle avec votre supérieure ne vous autorise tout de même pas à être en retard, ni même à oublier mon latte !

\- Je sais Cat, je sais..., _**sourit Kara, la regardant partir un énorme sourire aux lèvres.**_

 _ **Décidément, si on lui avait dit que sa journée se finirait ainsi, elle ne l'aurait pas cru, mais elle ne changerait absolument rien si elle le pouvait.**_

 _ **Son béguin n'était pas à sens unique, Cat l'appréciait plus que comme son assistante, plus que comme une amie et tout cela l'a comblait de joie, il fallait qu'elle aille raconter tout ça à sa sœur dès maintenant.**_

 _ **S'éloignant un peu pour s'engager dans une petite ruelle, Kara enlevant rapidement ses vêtements, dévoilant son costume de Supergirl avant de s'envoler...**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

 _ **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le petit bonus que j'ai écrit.**_

 _ **Il s'agit de la première leçon de guitare de Carter.**_

 _ **Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas spoiler.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, voici le petit bonus que je vous avais promis la semaine dernière.**_

 _ **J'ai tenté de doser pour qu'il y est du Supercat et en même temps un peu de temps avec Carter, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **C'est avec sa guitare sous le bras que Kara se présenta chez Cat Grant.**_

 _ **Cela faisait exactement une semaine qu'elle avait promis à Carter de lui apprendre à jouer et elle allait commencer à tenir sa promesse.**_

 _ **Sa patronne l'avait appelé il y a une heure en lui demandant si elle pouvait passer se soir.**_

 _ **Le petit brun c'était à nouveau vu délaisser par son père et Cat espérait lui changer les idées en faisant venir Kara, alors la jeune femme avait accepté avec joie, elle aimait beaucoup le jeune garçon.**_

 _ **Toquant à la porte d'entrée, elle n'eu pas à attendre très longtemps avant que des bruits de pas se fasse entendre et qu'un son étouffé "Carter ne cours pas dans les escaliers" se fasse entendre.**_

\- Kara ! _**S'exclama avec enthousiasme le brun, l'attrapant par la main pour la tirer à l'intérieur de l'appartement,**_ c'est super que tu sois venue ! Maman m'avait dit que tu passerais peut-être !

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse, tu t'en souviens, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

\- T'es la meilleure ! _**Répondit-il simplement, fermant la porte d'entrée avant de la guider dans l'appartement jusqu'au salon.**_

\- Re-bonjour Kara, _**lança alors Cat, qui était assise sur le grand canapé d'angle, un magazine dans les mains et l'une de ses paires de lunette sur le nez.**_

\- Re-bonjour Cat, _**sourit la jeune femme.**_

\- Je vais chercher ma guitare, Maman m'en a acheté une hier, elle est super belle, tu vas voir !

 _ **Et Carter était partit avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de dire ouf.**_

 _ **Posant son magazine, Catherine se leva de son canapé, parcourant les quelques mètres qui l'a séparait de son assistante, avant de l'attirer contre elle afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.**_

\- J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis jeudi dernier...

\- J'ai eu envie de la même chose, _**murmura Kara, se sentant rougir sous le regard de Cat.**_

\- C'est regrettable que nous ne l'ayons pas fait plus tôt alors, _**souffla-t-elle, se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour recommencer.**_

\- Extrêmement regrettable, _**acquiesça la jeune femme, ne réussissant pas à se détacher du regard hypnotique face à elle.**_

 _ **Entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher, Kara fini par détourner le regard.**_

\- Regardes ! Tu as vu comme elle est belle ?

 _ **La guitare était faites d'un bois blanc et le logo de Supergirl se trouvait sur l'arrière en énorme.**_

 _ **Voir les armoiries de sa famille quelque part rendait toujours la jeune femme nostalgique, ses parents lui manquaient, ses amis aussi...**_

\- Elle est magnifique Carter, _**lui assura Kara.**_

\- Maman a fait dessiner le "S" de Supergirl dessus, ça rend super bien.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment que le "S" de Supergirl tu sais, _**sourit avec amusement la brunette, attrapant doucement la guitare, après avoir posé la sienne à ses pieds, dessinant du bout du doigt les contours du "S"**_ , Alex ma grande sœur m'a raconté que c'était les armoiries de sa famille, la famille Zor El.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Yep.

\- Tu en sais plus ? Tu peux m'en dire plus ? _**S'enquit le brun avec enthousiasme.**_

\- Je croyais que j'étais là pour leçon de guitare, pas pour une interview, _**s'amusa Kara.**_

\- On peut faire les deux.

\- Toi, tu es définitivement bien le fils de ta Maman.

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- Non, pas du tout, tu as une mère géniale, quand elle veut quelque chose elle arrive toujours à l'obtenir, elle est une véritable source d'inspiration et est toujours de bon conseil...

\- Et si on arrêtait de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, _**intervint Cat, une légère rougeur sur les joues.**_

\- Très bien, alors Kara et moi on parlera de toi dans ma chambre, _**sourit Carter, récupérant la guitare de sa Professeure particulière sur le sol, avant de prendre la main de la brune, la guidant vers l'étage en riant, faisant sourire Cat.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude de voir son fils aussi souriant et épanouie, mais elle pourrait complètement s'y habituer, ça c'était certain...**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Cela faisait deux heures que les deux bruns étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Carter, la musique avait commencé à retentir il y a une petite heure, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, il y avait également une voix qui s'élevait.**_

 _ **Kara chantait et elle chantait bien.**_

 _ **Montant les escaliers, Cat s'arrêta juste derrière la porte de son fils, écoutant la belle voix de son assistante légèrement étouffée par la porte, mais qu'elle entendait quand même très bien.**_

 _Everytime I try to fly I fall, without my wings_

 _I feel so small_

 _I guess I need you baby_

 _And everytime I see, you in my dreams, I see your face_

 _It's haunting me_

 _I guess I need you baby_

 _ **Cat ne pouvait empêcher son corps de frissonner, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait poussé la porte et était entrée dans la pièce, hypnotisée par la voix de son assistante et "petite amie", il fallait encore qu'elle éclaircisse se point là.**_

 _I make-believe_

 _That you are here_

 _It's the only way_

 _I see clear_

 _What have I done_

 _You seem to move on easy_

 _ **Avisant sa patronne, Kara se stoppa immédiatement, se mettant à rougir tandis que Cat la fusillait du regard.**_

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous arrêtez ? Continuez ! Chop Chop ! _**S'exclama-t-elle, faisant baisser la tête à la jeune femme.**_

\- 'Man soit sympa avec elle !

\- Ce n'est rien Carter, j'ai l'habitude ta Maman et moi communiquons comme ça tout le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison...

 _ **Se décidant à apaiser les tensions, la jeune femme se remit à pincer les cordes, les grattant d'une main experte**_

 _ **Kara inspira, fermant les yeux avant de reprendre la chanson ou elle l'avait arrêté :**_

 _And everytime i try to fly_

 _I fall without my wings_

 _I feel so small_

 _I guess i need you baby_

 _ **S'approchant encore un peu de Kara, Cat se laissa tomber sur le lit de son fils aux côtés de la brune, totalement hypnotisée par sa voix, elle était comme une sirène envoûtante, prête à faire chavirer le bateau d'un pauvre pêcheur...**_

 _I may have made it rain_

 _Please forgive me_

 _Wy weakness cause your pain_

 _And this song's my sorry_

 _ **Il fallait qu'elle réserve un studio dès demain, elle voulait cette version de la chanson juste pour elle, pour pouvoir l'écouter tout les jours, elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait facilement devenir accro à la voix de son assistante.**_

 _I guess i nees you baby_

 _And everytime i see you in my dreams_

 _I see your face, you're haunting me_

 _I guess i need you baby_

 _ **Recevant une salve d'applaudissement de la part de Carter, Cat se joignit rapidement aux applaudissements, faisant rougir Kara.**_

\- Dis-moi que tu vas m'apprendre à être aussi douée que toi !

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible Carter, _**lui assura la brune.**_

\- Mais avant ça, vous allez descendre tout les deux, il est l'heure de manger, Carter chéri, n'oublie pas de te laver les mains !

\- J'y vais tout de suite ! _**Répondit le petit brun avec enthousiasme laissant Cat et Kara seules dans sa chambre.**_

\- Vous m'aviez caché votre don pour le chant.

\- Vous ne me l'aviez jamais demandé, _**rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, provoquant un léger rire de la part de Catherine.**_

\- C'est vrai, mais cela va changer Kara, je veux connaître tout vos secrets et croyez-moi que je réussirais.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, _**s'amusa Kara, posant une main sur la cuisse de sa patronne, s'appuyant sur elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main libre passant derrière sa nuque, jouant avec l'une de ses boucles blonde...**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai encore pas mal d'idée pour le SuperCat, donc vous risquez de m'y revoir souvent.**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de ce ship et de cette série, sérieusement je suis accro.**_

 _ **Anyway, je vous laisse, faut que je retourne écrire mes autres fics, à bientôt !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
